


A Different Kind of Servitude

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Horror, Lap Sitting, Maid, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Squirting, Tentacles, ardyn izunia - Freeform, ardyn izunia/reader - Freeform, master/servent, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: Based off the confession found here: http://dirtyffxvconfession.tumblr.com/post/168726832292You were working a typical night at the Chancellor's estate as his maid, until you are called into his quarters to mend a small problem of his.  Things start out innocently enough, but Ardyn had slightly different intentions.Also visit me on my Tumblr at diabolik-trash-heap where I have even more works.





	A Different Kind of Servitude

“What now?” **  
**

You mutter under your breath and shove your phone back into your pocket as the Chancellor beckons you to his quarters, frustrated at the idea you once again were pulled from your current duty. It was late. You were exhausted. And this was to be your last task of the evening. You lay his silk shirt on the bed, carefully smoothing it out to prevent wrinkles until you were permitted to go back to it. As of late, he almost became overbearing in his demands, always needing what felt like trivial things to you, things you knew he was perfectly capable of doing.  Not that it mattered anyway, the man paid you for your service, and you didn’t have much choice if you were still interested in that paycheck every week. You tilt your head at the ceiling, sighing one last time before heading out the door and towards his room.  Your steps were brisk, trying to flee from from the second set of impatient vibrations in your pocket.  Swiftly reaching your destination, you rap your knuckles lightly against his door, palming the front of your skirt to make sure your hemline was in place.

A jovial “Come in!” greets you as you wrap your fingers around the cool handle, a moment’s hesitation and a deep breath delaying your immediate entrance. Finally pushing down, the door creaks open, and Ardyn is seated at his desk, carefully reading through and signing through a sizable stack of papers. Niflheim military-related you presumed, something that didn’t hold much concern to you…not that it was much of your business anyway. Although it did inspire the occasional silly maid-cum-Lucian spy fantasies.

“You require my assistance, sir?”

“Oh, my dear Y/N, I’m in dire need of your mending skills. It seems that a button has managed to loosen itself from my vest.” Ardyn gestures for you to come forward, and you take heed, meeting his outstretched fist with the palm of your hand. He drops a single blue button in your hand, closing your fist around it with an exaggerated sense of fragility.

“It’s most imperative that you take care of this immediately for me.”

“All I need is just a few minutes and I’ll have it good as new.” The weak smile you exchange wasn’t exactly reassuring.

You hunt for your small sewing kit in your pocket with your free hand, a small “ah” passing your lips as you withdraw the smooth plastic case. Your hand still enclosed in his, your eyes meet his fiery gaze and lock for what felt like eons.

“I..I will need your vest, sir.” you spit out, trying to break the odd silence between you.

“It would be a waste of precious time for that. You are just as effective with the thread and needle if I kept it on. Wouldn’t you agree?”

His lips turn in a subtle smirk, having cornered you with your pride. You had no argument, lest you would want him questioning your skills.

“Yes sir.”

Eyes lowering, Ardyn’s response was like dark velvet. “There’s a good girl.”

Your stomach tingles and your breath hitches upon hearing those words, something you had not anticipated upon happening.  _What exactly is he planning?_  You drop to your knees in front of him, the tree of a man lounging back further in his chair to allow you better access. Button in mouth, you fumble around trying to start the knot in your thread. With a single flick of his wrist, he brushes the errant hair from his eyes, never wavering, the burn of his amber gaze felt in every nerve of your body. The position forces you to rest your arms on his knee as you run the fabric through your fingers, thumb stopping where the button once clung.  _He’s making me so damn nervous today. Why?_

“Is something on your mind, Y/N?”

Ardyn shifts his weight slightly, and you could swear you saw a slight bulge near your arm. You avert your eyes hastily, focusing back to the task at hand as you poke the needle through and pull upward.

“Just concentrating on getting this finished for you, sir.” You swallow, aware that you made for a terrible liar.

“I see.”

He also knew you were a terrible liar.

The needle is pushed back through, weaving in and out, in and out, attempting to mend this as quickly as possible.  You couldn’t explain the strange arousal that continued to stir inside your belly, squeezing your thighs tight in attempt to stave off your excitement.  There was no denying your master was insanely attractive, even charming at times, but you needed to keep this professional. Your arm deviates, brushing against more than just his thigh, and you couldn’t resist glancing down at the very sizable growth. It catches you off-guard, and you bite down on your lip, hard.

“AHH!”

You yelp when the metal digs deep into your fingertip, and your body jerks away at the sharp surge of pain. You drop your needle, surveying the damaging and watching a bright red droplet of blood start to well upon your flesh.  _Gods, what a fucking amateur move, I can already hear…_

Ardyn snatches your wrist, bringing the injured digit up towards his face, entranced by the way the blood broke and trailed down your skin.

“Oh pity. You poor girl, you’ve managed to hurt yourself.”

“It’s nothing Ar…sir, r-really.” You were a stuttering mess, heart thundering in your chest. He was simultaneously frightening and intriguing you. “It’ll heal in a minute or…”

Ardyn’s tongue traces the up your skin, collecting the blood and savoring the taste just as his lips close around your finger, hoping to steal a few more precious drops from your veins as he sucks. Your lips part, the warm, wet heat of his mouth permitting the smallest of moans to slip away. You were ensnared.

“Mmm, delectable. But I think I craving for something just a bit sweeter.”

It took one swift yank of your arm to pull you onto his lap, his hardness pressing into your ass with an undeniable urgency to be inside of you. This was not how you expected your evening to play out - skirt hiked up as you straddle him and panties embarrassingly damp. You protest, albeit half-heartedly, torn between doing the right thing and caving in to the carnal needs you both craved.

“Sir, I don’t think this is appropriate for our relationship…ahh.”

He drags his thumb across your bottom lip, smearing the deep wine color on your lip across your cheek.

“Mmm, hush now, my dear.  Everyone deserves a small break every now then.”

His hand clamps around your neck, a cautionary squeeze a hasty reminder who was in control, and he draws you in for a searing kiss. His lips taste just as delicious as they looked, yet they were firm and commanding, demanding you open up to him. A thud echoes in the chamber as your fists hit his chest, begging him to loosen his grip.  It works, but not in the way you had anticipated, his slender fingers now finding purchase in your hair instead.  You hiss as your head jerks back, granting him full access to the unmarred flesh of your neck. Teeth grazing across your pulse point, his tongue darts out, lapping at your skin as if to prepare it.

“Fight me more Y/N. Oh how it excites me so.  But don’t forget ultimately, your body belongs to me.”  His laugh vibrates against your skin. “Your master.”

Dark.

Intense.

Killing the last shred of resistance you had left in you. You were desperate to fall down that rabbit hole, no matter where it led you.

But the fire in you only got hotter, causing your lips to draw up in an impish smile.

“Then prove it.”

The pain pulsing where he sunk his teeth into was a welcome one, even as your smile melts away into a choked gasp. You knew he broke skin, the familiar warm trickle of blood, chased by his waiting mouth. His hand slips between your thighs, exploring the wetness that grew there and wasting little time in tearing your panties aside to get in deeper.  Your hips buck as the digit easily slips between your folds and curls up into you, his lips continuing to coax blood and deep bruises from your neck.  He finds his pace quickly, thumb playing with that sensitive nub while his fingers hit the mark over and over.

“Exquisite.” Ardyn took a husky tone, impressed with the bloom of dark reds and blues littering your neck. The grip on your hair loosens, and your eyes meet in a lust-driven reverie, moments before he claims your mouth again. Lingering yet is the tang of your blood on his tongue, the organ aggressive in its dominance in your mouth. And he was winning.

But you weren’t going to concede just yet. Not by a long shot.

You fiddle with the button on his pants, The Chancellor groaning into your mouth as his cock springs free into your busy hands. He was thick, every ridge of his veins running smooth against your skin, the precum slick against your thumb as you massage the head. You were already moaning at the thought of it stretching you beyond your limits, much more than his fingers currently had you.

“So I see my pet isn’t satisfied with how I want to play. Maybe I just need to find a much more effective way to  _wear her out._ ”

Those last words were tainted with an inhuman growl, and thrusting even harder one last time, he takes a cruel delight in the scream that slips from you. Ardyn releases you, and in one smooth motion, has your bare ass on top of his desk, with panties thrown to the side and face nestled between your thighs. A stack of papers topples to the floor, scattering everywhere, but they go promptly ignored. The redhead is already transfixed on your scent, inhaling deeply as his lips attach to your swollen clit and two fingers enter you once more.

“I guess even the Devil deserves his due.” Words shaky, they fail disguise the orgasm boiling right beneath the surface.

“And yet this Devil had to make hardly the effort to make you his precious little whore. How quickly she withers under his touch.”

The talents of his mouth weren’t just restricted to his sleek words and delectable voice. The sucking of his mouth, the flicking of his tongue, and the fucking with his fingers work in unison against you, mewling at the overabundance of sensation. You bite down on your fist as a last ditch effort to muffle the beautifully lewd sounds coming from you, afraid of garnering the attention of the anyone passing by. Ardyn glances up at you, bemused.

“You chose quite the time to be modest.”

“I can’t take much more sir. Please I…I…”

Ardyn steadies your quivering thigh with a firm grip to your knee, rising up to meet you for a single chaste kiss. Bending over you, his cold breath washes over your ear and forces your entire body to shudder.  

“Then cum for me, Y/N. Please your master. Show him how good he makes you feel.” Ardyn purrs, teeth grazing your ear.

He had you wound up tight like a toy.

And he finally let go of the key.

It rips through you violently, and with so little care.  The orgasm he had carefully built up inside of you came pouring out, soaking his pants along with his twitching cock. He gives it a few tight pumps with his hand, indulging in the sensation of your cum slick against his cock as it gushes out. Eyes rolling in the back of your head, the intensity nearly makes you forget your existence. You might have been embarrassed were he not into it, seeing as it’s the first time your body ever managed such a feat.

“Such an obedient little girl.” He softens his ministrations, watching with unabashed hunger as his curled fingers still coax a few squirts of liquid out of you.

“Fuck…” your head lulls back, still gasping and shaking even as your pleasure begins to fade.

“Oh, but what a mess she made trying to please her master. Tsk..this won’t do at all.”

Carefully, Ardyn picks up one of the cum-laden papers that had the misfortune of being underneath you and drops it to the side, unimpressed.

“An unfortunate casualty.”

Eyes blown wide, you begin to panic, unsure of the importance of the documents that still lie underneath you. The were positively ruined.

“I’m so sorry sir, I-I didn’t expect that to happen.”  You start to gather up the documents in a frenzy, fearing the status of your job was now in question. “I swear to the Gods I will get this remedied as soon as possible.”

“My dear…it’s endlessly amusing to think you believe that’s the one thing occupying my mind, while you sit here in front of me, legs spread like a wanton harlot, begging for my cum.” Inhaling deeply, his hooded amber eyes pierce right through you, twisting your stomach into knots. “Are you attempting to try my patience, pet?  Or seeking a means to tease me further?”

His voice drops into a menacing rumble, challenging you to disobey.

“Drop them Y/N.  _ **Now**_.”

Your breath chokes in your throat when he abruptly lashes out, nails scraping over your ass as he drags you towards him. Your voice snatched away, all you could manage was a pithy squeak. Hips flushed together, his stiff cock slides up and down between your folds, pressing into your swollen clit. The documents immediately become an afterthought when his head prods your entrance, popping it in just enough as a reminder as to how you plunged yourself into this situation.

“Turn around.”

The impatient Chancellor permits you no time to act upon your own, snatching you by the waist and throwing you down onto your stomach. The desk juts back into the wall, banging and shaking everything that remains on it, knocking a few more pens and pages off. His chest crushes your back, your body immobilized as the cum from your prior excursion dampens into your shirt. Fingers snake their way around your face and into your mouth, his palm jerking your head up closer to his, tasting the sweetness of yourself that still lingers on him.

“Don’t forget your loyalty, servitude, and your body…that inviting, unsullied body…belong to me now.” Ardyn murmurs, a thick air of graveness enveloping his words. You begin to pick up on a very faint, but familiar smell, racking your brain as to its identity.  _Sulfur_ …?

The lights flicker, not an unheard casualty of the summer heat. Your heart leaps into your throat when within the outskirts of your vision, his usual amicable visage had suddenly shifted - eyes blackened, face ashen, and a darkness seeping from his lips. You only had a split second to process the horrifying image, his cock slamming into and knocking you breathless as the light escapes again and evening dims the room.  The shrill scrape of the desk is nearly deafening, swearing you heard a crack from the impact.  You didn’t know what to believe, a trick of the light perhaps. Or your exhaustion catching up to you. You coerce yourself to believe your eyes had deceived you, despite your gut pleading with you otherwise. He plows in you again, his thrusts possessive and powerful, needful and rash. Every moan you produce is strangled and loud, melting into the ecstasy spidering throughout every nerve and wiping your mind of any care who just might be listening. Spit dribbles down your chin as his fingers are drawn, first from your lips, then to your neck and around, seizing you by the nape.  He pins your face to the mahogany surface, picking away at the strands of hair matted by sweat from your face. His thrusting becomes more shallow, slackening to a more even pace, the flared tip of his cock leaving no nerve unturned as he splits you wide open.

“Such a tight little thing you are - just as I’ve always imagined.” Every inch of his cock disappears inside of you, hindering his words with a hiss.  “I’ve waited much too long to claim you and now we have so much catching up to do. Does the idea of me fucking you over and over again excite you as much as it does me, Y/N?”

This late in the game, what was another poor decision?

“It would be my pleasure to have you, sir.”

Even in the dark, you could hear the smirk on his face. “How precious you are.”

Still soaked from your prior session, Ardyn drags his thumb across your folds. Thick strings of your slickness stretch between your pussy and his fingers as he draws away, using your own essence to ease his finger into your ass.  The other hand is spreading you open, the tight hole completely vulnerable to his own discretion. You freeze up the moment he presses into your ring, whimpering at the strange intrusion in your backside, knuckles turning white as your nails dig and scratch into the surface of the desk.

“Relax.” Ardyn coos, coaxing you looser by the second, massaging your muscle and breaking through further with every attempt. “You’re a smart girl, don’t delay the inevitable.”

“I’m not…ahh…used to this.”  Eyes squeezing shut, you swallow, trying to regain focus on the fullness of his cock pumping inside of you.  

“Breathe.”

You collect your jittery, shallow breaths together long enough to inhale, and your body gives way immediately upon release, the former uncomfortable feeling suddenly smoothed out with a new found pleasure.  He works his way in deeper, stretching you further to begin a steady rhythm between both your holes.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He assures you, albeit not entirely satisfied.” How about I loosen you just a bit more?”

The wetness drips down your thighs at an alarming rate, your heat coiling from the convergence of sensations. A second finger demands its entrance, breaching you much more easily than the first. He doesn’t deafen his pace, working like pistons in an engine, digits gliding in like silk as his cock slid out and back again. You writhe against him, whimpering and unable to get enough. Ardyn leans over, tongue tracing over the delicate curvature of your ear.

“Does that feel good?  You naughty girl, you’re getting  _awfully_  greedy about it.”

“Please, I just want to cum again.” Ravenous. Desperate. The taut ropes holding you together so close to snapping.

“Oh, how I would love to undo you all over again. But you must promise to return the favor.”

He doesn’t hold back any longer, railing into you with long, powerful strokes, both fingers buried as deep as they will go inside you. The air was heavy, with the smells of sex and the luscious sounds of you teetering on the edge. The last shreds dusk have finally melted away, leaving the room pitch black.

And you lost yourself in it all.

Ecstasy puts its stranglehold on you, eyes disappearing in the back of your head as your walls constrict around him, his growls feral as you cum on him for the second time. The fingers from your ass disappear, leaving you empty and twitching, until something much more intimidating demands its entry. He holds you steady by pressing into the small of your back, and slips in with shocking ease, cum spilling into the deepest part of your bowels with a few harsh strokes. Forearm locking across your neck, he lifts you to hold you flush against him, hearts pounding in unison as he drains the last of his seed into you. Your legs unsteady and weak, you nearly collapse as he lets go, the only saving grace was the sullied piece of furniture in front of you.

Nearly on cue, the lights flicker back on, slamming your eyes shut and recoiling against the sudden painful intrusion of light.

Ardyn scoffs. “How convenient.”

Regaining some semblance of energy, you make a valiant attempt to smooth out your wrinkled, stained skirt, stretching it down from around your waist and realizing quickly any efforts to cover up the obvious were ultimately futile. Defeated, you turn around, the edge of the desk cutting into your palms as you lean back. A shuffle of clothes, and Ardyn is completely nude before you, realizing all those layers hid a shockingly well-toned for a man of his age. His cock was still semi-erect, unable to resist stealing a glance at the thing that just nearly tore you in two.

“Now, I believe you have a mess to remedy my dear.” He takes a step towards you, the concept of personal space always a foreign concept to him. “Perhaps next time you won’t be so… overzealous.”

A quick peck to the forehead, and he dumps the ball of soiled clothes on you, the clearest of dismissals if any. Annoyed, yes, but you regret none of it.  

“I will take care of it right away, sir.”

Ardyn strolls away to his bathroom, feet slapping against the hardwood floor with every step. He halts, turning to speak one last time before closing the door behind him. “Oh, and don’t forget to take care of that pesky little button while you are at it.”

You didn’t bother responding, the click of the door sealing away any affirmation you had.  Clothes gathered in one arm, you crack the door open a hair and peak out, able to breathe easier when you saw not a soul in front of you.  It was a mad dash to the maid quarters at this point, and you almost crash into another maid rounding the corner, a well-timed swerve on your part avoiding certain disaster. She exchanges an odd look with you, and you scurry past without a second glance back. Heart racing, you make it back to your room, closing the door with as little disturbance as possible.  With a heavy sigh, you dump the clothes on your bed, heading straight to the bathroom to relieve yourself and do your own tidying up. Your hours have been extended for tonight with no overtime.

The bathroom was freezing, as per usual. You switch the light on, the mirror revealing just how absolutely wrecked you were, lipstick smeared and blotches of black underneath your eyes.  You could already hear the rumors starting amongst the rest of the staff there, not looking forward to the snickering and sideways glances.  _Fuck_. His cum begins oozing out of your backside, snatching a tissue to clean yourself up. Your chest clenches when you see the black stains against white, his seed sticky, stringy, and slick on your fingers when you touch it.

“Well…well…well, I suppose I might have a bit of explaining to do.”  The voice was right next to you, yet still distant, and you jump as the lights flash off, utterly alone in the dark. It was silent for a moment, the smell of sulfur creeping up and engulfing your senses enough to knock you back.

You want to scream, but no sound emerges, choked off by a slimy, thick appendage around your neck.  The lights flicker back on with a click and hum, revealing the same horrifying, daemonic face next to you from earlier, the thing coiling around your neck by no means human.

“But first, I have this unyielding hunger I need you to sate for me.”


End file.
